


【庆龙】《再见是未来的开始》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《再见是未来的开始》

-上-

‘其實我希望我根本都不認識你，因為現在我就要和你分離。’

最近龍一大腦裡時不時蹦出這麼一句話，在許多時候，做著不同的事的時候，無論是聚精會神還是開著小差，這麼一句話總會突然在腦海裡出現。

這句話就像在純黑色的底版下醒目的白字，從天而降。如果說每當回憶起這句話的時候響起的是誰誰的聲音，那他大概還能思考一下到底是為何會有這樣的話語。但是沒有，所以他無從查起。

因為他覺得這絶對不是他所說過的話語，這不是他的風格。

如果要他自我介紹的話，他會說：我叫緒方龍一，名叫CAVE的PUB的新當家，釣魚高手，印第安文化愛好者……末了再補充一句：樂隊吉他手。

樂隊成立於1年前，那時他剛大病初癒。

從山上摔下來人沒死，就是這麼躺了半年。說來奇怪，當他躺了半年病床後起來做得的第一件事不是大吃大喝，而是跑到樂器行買了把吉他，還是ESP的。

ESP的吉他貴的匪夷所思，而龍一卻彈得得心應手，一旁一直照顧著自己的姐姐目瞪口呆，她記得這個弟弟以前不會這個才對。

龍一的老爸很得意，他說這個是遺傳，無敵強大的遺傳。龍爸有個經營多年的PUB，他自己也是PUB裡樂隊的老大，以前一直希望龍一也能學到一手，但是這個孩子就是耐不住性子坐下來學，而是只想著在外面做‘探險家’，苦惱了他這麼多年，現在看來……“我兒子是天才！”

被封為天才的龍一第二天就被拉去一個樂隊裡了，是老爸PUB那條街上的年輕人組的。回家之後老爸就語重心長地將PUB交手給了龍一，說以前我就打算過，等你吉他彈好了我就退休，專心做我的樂隊，把PUB交給你。

那時龍一還在積極補腦這半年缺失的東西，這邊還沒整理好那邊老爸就交手，在焦頭爛額了大半年後，他才將一切步上正軌。

就在這段時間一切安頓好了想到終於能舒心過日子了，那段話就開始時常在自己腦裡蹦躂。他不記得以前有人說過也不記得這大半年裡有人說過，也絶對不是他自己思考下的結果。如果真要計較，那或許是半年生病時夢中的東西。

既然是夢，就說不清了。

夢什麼的，就像在放屁，都是‘存在有’但卻‘抓不住’，但也多少在某些時間裡‘回味無窮’。

本來龍一就準備像對待一個屁一樣對待這個東西的，但這要真是屁的話，那也太持久了。而且最近，他總覺得，有人在盯著他。

他和姐姐說了這個，姐姐說大概是他躺了太久所以有點精神壓力。之前因為太忙所以沒機會發作，現在一但放鬆了，那種原本的壓力就會上來。

於是龍一就繼續頂著這種像是被鬼上身的鬼眼加鬼語的監控生活著。其實除了有以上不適外還真沒傳說中的身體虛弱，看來這個鬼不好他的陽氣。

後來，經歷了幾件在路上走路車禍未遂，爬山墜崖未遂，釣魚落水未遂……等等各種事件多次，他開始感慨自己怎麼這麼倒霉的同時，也發現自己怎麼這麼能化險為夷。

於是他開始總結，自己身邊一定有個惡魔和天使，他們在互相交戰。

當然，這個天使一定不是丘比特，因為龍一發現他感情運那是慘淡地形同和尚。兄弟們幫他介紹了幾次女孩，每次都是在第二天準備去約會的時候被對方給來電拒絶。電話那頭女孩總是堅定而持久地拒絶著龍一，於是龍一光棍至今。

他多想有個老闆娘和他一起打點PUB啊！然後打烊後一起關門一起回家，不像現在，背著即將升起的朝陽，彎著腰拉著拉閘門，聽著那‘咯吱——’的聲音都覺得心酸。

但這種心酸沒有持續多久，因為他剛想站起來眼角一個游離發現右邊街角轉彎口有個人影，那人影在恍惚的路燈下也恍惚著，龍一的心酸馬上變成了心驚。

下意思地龍一摸摸口袋裏的手機，迅速起身準備離開，但那黑影彷彿瞬間移動般，就這麼一會從那邊街角移動到了離他不過10米遠的街這邊。

龍一精確地目測出這個人的身高身材比自己大了2個圈，他在想他是不是要轉身狂奔再大喊‘救命’。男人卻在這時放慢了腳步，似乎是精確計算過，他剛好一收腳就落在PUB燈光的邊緣，剛好可以照到他，照到他的臉。

他很帥，龍一想，但是他卻一臉苦瓜相對著自己。但就是這樣，龍一卻突然想來一場雨，因為他非常不合時宜的想到一首歌，gene kelly的《Singing in the Rain》。

非常的不合時宜，明明現在被一個莫名其妙男人悲喜交加地看著，但他腦海裡卻是gene kelly舞蹈高歌。

於是，不知何為，這絶對是身體的反應而不是大腦——龍一揚起了嘴角。

-下-

“其實我希望我根本都不認識你，因為現在我就要和你分離。”

說這句話的時候雨水更猛烈了，但這或許只是自己意識裡的感覺而已，或許今天的雨一直這樣，一直這樣猛烈或者其實一直都很微風細雨。

但無論如何，那天的雨一定很大，不然慶太也不會連自己的聲音都聽不清楚。他覺得他自己都無法聽清他剛才說的話語，他覺得他無法確定對面的那人能否聽到。

最後一個音出來的時候，他按動了按鈕，那個只要一按就可以讓人消除記憶的東西。這個東西和這個結局一樣狗血，他甚至想著發明這個東西的人最後是不是也被按了一道。

剩下的事情就是善後組的了。他們會有更好的工具更強大的手段重新去讓這個人的人生重新開始，他的人生沒有這半年，他的人生將被從半年前重新續寫。

日後，若干年的日後，慶太想，他自己也會受到如此待遇吧，就像之前無數的前輩那樣。

他們是影衛，異空間的影衛，有時他們的工作是肅清異空間的闖入者，當然要是只有這樣的話其實也就不必那麼隱晦，而他們另一個‘有時’，則是進入異空間，通過時間差，去改變某些歷史。

這是最大的秘密，所以一旦影衛洗手不幹，那就必須接受清理記憶的程序。

當然，要是在工作中出現了‘闖入者’，也必須用此。

一般都是兩人搭檔完成任務，其實之所以兩人也是為了互相的監控。但那天和他搭檔的前輩偏執地將按鈕對向了自己，而慶太就那一瞬間成了孤家寡人。

幾乎是在同時，他看到從山上墜下來的那傢伙。

登山而遇害，這樣的報導屢見不鮮，但或許是太命運的感覺，慶太私心地更改了空間裡的時間，在那個傢伙掉下去前把他救了起來。

他曾很驚恐地想起，其實他那次完全可以通過時間扭曲，去改變對自己按下消除鍵的前輩，但他當時就是沒有想起。後來他安慰自己道，其實前輩既然自願，那無論怎樣改變，結果遲早一樣的。

但救這個傢伙不一樣，那是一條鮮活而炙熱的生命。那天之後那傢伙理所當然地成為了他的新搭檔，他很聰明身手也很好，看著他日漸成長慶太開始設想日後自己會因為什麼而被這個傢伙按下那個鍵。

平社長曾說慶太是他見過的最適合做這行的人，大有可以從7歲幹到70歲。慶太說那我不是要處理掉好多批搭檔了？平老頭說那你可以找個和你一起幹到70的。

有了這個想法後慶太就計劃著和這個傢伙幹到70歲一起退休，但其實別說幹到70歲，他們在一起的時間滿打滿算也就半年。

沒有消極怠工，沒有以權謀私，沒有幹錯什麼工作上的事情……不過他們錯的更離譜——在一個月黑風高的晚上，他們相愛了。

要是他愛上他了或者他愛上他了，無論是哪個他愛上哪個他了都好,意思是要是這只是一個單戀的話還好說，但結果就是他們兩個人相愛了。

這是最大的忌諱，因為終有一天你們中有一個會對另一個按下那個鍵。平社長那70退休也只是說說還居然當真，你真以為你可以幹到70？

古老的二選一遊戲，兩人中必須選一個犧牲，慶太不知道到底哪個才算‘犧牲’，是留下的那個還是離開的那個。但無論是哪一個，‘選擇一個犧牲’文字上來說是多麼準確的說法啊。

這雖不是生死隔離，但是也等同於生死。生的人永遠比死者痛苦，慶太手指放在了消除鍵上，對著那傢伙。

“每一天”那傢伙頓了頓說“每一天，我們在這條街上，和無數的人擦肩而過。而最後能成為知己的，少之又少”他看了眼慶太懸放在按鍵上的手指“所以，請珍惜每次的相遇。”

有那麼一瞬間慶太的手指就要不聽指喚鬆了下來，但那從對面街傳來的音樂讓他猛然回神。他聽出那是gene kelly的《Singing in the Rain》，這首歌的歡快讓他覺得他們現在的嚴肅是多麼可笑。

“其實我希望我根本都不認識你，因為現在我就要和你分離。”

之後的故事，就如同每一個回到正常世界的‘前’影衛，他們的人生接著成為影衛前重新開始。在一個溫暖的午後慶太拿起街邊的報紙，社會版塊一則小文章生動地描寫著一位失足摔下山崖的青年是如何半年後神奇甦醒的，這其中要感謝醫生的棄之不捨更要感謝他家人的堅持……

按照上級指示慶太要繼續去尋找新的搭檔，從天而降一個新搭檔的事情不會發生兩次。但無論怎樣那些候選人都合不了他的眼，他覺得他心裡一直有個標準而那標準就是那個傢伙。

他漸漸發現消除鍵另一個更加可怕的副作用，就像他在回憶裡一直叫他‘那傢伙’，他發現被消除的不止是那個，還有自己。

只不過自己的記憶是逐漸消失，他甚至開始記不得他們是怎麼‘開始相愛’，但他還記得他們愛過以及那種愛的心情。他很害怕，是否要是有天連他自己也不記得了，是不是那段半年時光也就等於真的不存在過。

只要有機會他還是會遠遠地看著他，甚至有時這個‘遠’是透過衛星定位系統。他知道他玩吉他了，他知道他繼承家業了，他也知道他開始想找老闆娘了。同時還‘順便’解決多起意外事故，他記得那傢伙生命線長得很。

那傢伙的吉他是在平老頭的介紹的前輩指導下學的，他真沒想到平老頭居然還有這種閒心。或許那個前輩在做這行前是個吉他高手，總而言之他們相處的短暫時間裡，那傢伙的吉他就好的沒話說。

而那些女孩子，對於他而言讓他們約會失敗的搗蛋手段是無數的，也是輕而易舉的。他不介意那傢伙做PUB老闆，但就是介意他那樣去找一個老闆娘。

但總不能永遠這樣不是嗎？畢竟他們在不同世界裡寂寞著。慶太接受了平老頭最新的推薦，那個把自己當偶像崇拜的阿輝。能被慶太選擇做搭檔讓阿輝很興奮，因為誰都知道慶太一直很挑剔一直沒新搭檔。而平老頭則嘆了口氣，他知道一旦接受了新人，就意味著慶太要離開了。

到時，那消除的按鍵就會對著他，慶太想。他會徹底忘記那傢伙。他將會徹底忘記，而那傢伙已經徹底忘記。

所以，最後一次，也是這麼多年來唯一一次，他堂而皇之地走近了那傢伙。就在PUB燈光照到自己臉上的那一瞬間，他突然想起了他們最後那次的交談，原來，其實，還是有其他的話語的。

“如果有天，我不在了，怎麼辦？”

“我會去找你。”

“你找到後卻發現我忘記你了，怎麼辦？”

“那我們再愛一次。”

他突然想走上去，就算明天他會將這個傢伙忘記。他想著要做什麼事情，能讓這個傢伙在今天這個即將看到朝陽的黎明前短暫的黑夜裡就無法忘記他。他孩子氣地固執想，他獨自看著他這麼久，接下來的日子他要這傢伙去尋找他。

他想了很多言語很多台詞，但都無法確定是否是最合適。他驚訝地看到那傢伙由恐懼轉變為揚起的嘴角，不知為何腦海裡只浮現了那最後一句。

‘讓我們再愛一次吧’，他想下一秒他就會說出，他想那傢伙會明白的。

於是他走了過去。

2010.3.3 the end.


End file.
